codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea Chapter 9
Reopening the Hopper Diaries Jeramie stared at the old bound book full of manuscripts, descriptions journals and drawings. A scrawled pen read on the book's leaflet: "To my daughter, Aelita. The key lies with you. Your heart will lead you to it". The words were cryptic and mystical, something Jeramie had trouble deciphering. He had asked Aelita about what those words meant but even she didn't have a clue about what her father could've meant. But he was still in atomic form in Lyoko. Surely he could be reassembled molecularly. Obviously, she was the only one that could bring balance to Lyoko, but she didn't know how, exactly. That night, Aelita had the most unusual dream. She saw a metallic pink key glowing in her hands and a heavenly song unlike anything she had ever heard, except it was coming from her heart. It was a melody she thought she knew. Perhaps her mother Alicia had sung it to her when she was just an infant, or she could've heard it while still en utero. It was very possible since she could remember the sensation it caused her to feel. She felt as if she was floating, warm and comfortable, impervious to harm or ill will from the outside world. This song was powerful. From that and the key turning in Carthage in the vault from its core, it began to represent what it once had before XANA was infected with pride and the lust for domination. The vision itself was so vivid she could almost sense the jewel on her forehead opening, as if she was being awakened to a new ability she never knew she had. Unable to continue sleeping, she jolted out of her bed as if she had feet like the legendary God Hermes and gently roused Jeramie from sleep. "Aelita, do you realize what time it is ? It's midnight…You should be asleep.", Jeramie said, turning around to try to go to sleep again. She turned him around gently and looked him directly in the eyes. "I had the most vivid vision. I think I know what those words my father wrote in the diaries mean.", Aelita said. Jeramie's sky blue eyes became wide, almost bewildered. "Let's go, then. We don't have any time to lose.", Jeramie said, jumping out of bed and taking her to the abandoned factory. They wondered if perhaps it was foolish for her to be going to Lyoko herself, but to be honest, it was an endeavor that she would have to partake in on her own. As quietly as the two of them could, they ran to the factory and initiated virtualization. Though there were plenty of monsters that made Aelita's journey into the core of Carthage challenging, Jeramie knew that Aelita was more familiar with Lyoko's layout than anyone else. Aelita had been dodging laser fire and repelling away monsters with her force-field. At last, she had finally reached the core and sang the song she had heard in her dream. A rose-pink, glimmering aura had surrounded her and a key manifested in her hands. Levitating, she directed it towards the keyhole, turned it and everything began to shift. "Jeramie, transfer me back now before it's too late.", Aelita said, in a calm, steady tone. "I can't locate you at the present time. Where are you ?", Jeramie said, looking for a blip on the computer screen when there was no trace of her as of yet. She was beyond Carthage in the stream of information and transported herself back to the Forest Sector of Lyoko, which she considered her "home". "Nevermind, I see you now. How can I transfer you without you entering a cleared tower ?", Jeramie asked. "Trust me…Just enter this code: Alicia.", Aelita said. "Alicia…", Jeramie thought to himself. Then it dawned on him. That was the name of Aelita's mother. Quickly, he entered the code and Aelita was returned. An unearthly howl could be heard from the supercomputer and the building began to shake. Without another word said, Aelita took Jeramie's hand and the factory crumbled around them. They escaped with a few bruises from the falling debris, but they were safe. "How are we going to get back to Lyoko ?", Jeramie asked. "I have an ability called 'translation' that allows us to teleport from one locale to another. We've used it before but we haven't perfected it. With some mental exercise and practice we can travel freely and as easily as walking.", Aelita said. "You could teach us to use it, couldn't you ?", Jeramie questioned. He was curious as to what had happened, if XANA had been defeated, and if she was going to ever see her father again. He was still in Lyoko and she would retrieve him in time, but now at least he had been returned to his original form. She saw his reflection before she left, which made it difficult to leave him, but she vowed to him telepathically she would return for him someday. Franz knew he could count on his daughter. Though XANA had been defeated by the unlocking of the core of Carthage and destroyed as soon as everything had been purified by Aelita's heart-song, an image, perhaps XANA's spirit had been seen of XANA with a peaceful smile upon his face as if to thank Aelita for releasing him from his curse. Perhaps that is what it was. It wouldn't surprise Aelita if it had been XANA's spirit that came to say thank you and farewell before crossing over into the next plane. Again, while sleeping in the night, she received another vision. Her subjects had returned, freed from their bondage from XANA. They had been so oppressed that they had been reduced to nothing more but atomic form that couldn't even be seen or sensed. No longer under the iron fist of XANA's reign, they were free to be solid as well as have wills of their own. She was also greeted by Franz, who didn't look a day over 40. "I knew you would come again, dear. You solved the riddle.", Franz said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "And I'll be able to see you again soon, right daddy ?", she asked. "Yes, of course, as soon as you have perfected 'Translation'.", Franz said. The rest of the dream flew by in a flash, but Aelita was soothed by it. Her fears of losing her father to the myriads of data-streams in the wired were assuaged. She knew that in time she would see her father as well as her subjects once again, in time. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:Legion of Warriors Into the Unknown Sea